Blue Crush
by EarnestInBerlin
Summary: AU. He was a punk. He did ballet.
1. You See These Shackles?

**Blue Crush**

**Chapter: You See These Shackles?**

High school is a never ending cycle that last for a certain amount of years. Its vicious routine of playing the role that you were forced to do. Even to the extent of breaking your hopes and dreams, just as long as you stick to your place then a punch won't land on your face. Those who rebelled against the upper men were faced with compensations that sent them rocking to other schools. Those who want to stay- without further damage to their reputation or body- should follow the unwritten rules of the popularity chain.

Fortunately for the pink haired brat, drinking his strawberry daiquiri amidst people that only manages to bore him, he was one of those upper classmen that were invincible in the eyes of all. He smiled at his peers, all social climbers who tried to please him day in and out with their stupid gifts and invitations to parties that are the best of this century.

His violet orbs scanned through their laughing features, all telling stories about a trip to some foreign country that he doesn't give a shit about. But he was a sweet boy; he'd listen like a pretty doll and spin his straw around his glass. Hanging by his wrist was a silver chain brought by his latest boy friend from an expensive store. Yes, he was showing it off. There was no point in even hiding the fact however it wasn't like they were not used to seeing his expensive 'blings' anyway.

"Ne, Shu-kun, that's pretty, did Tohma get you that?" Taki asked from the other side, his arm draped over his own little thing. A strawberry blond with a piercing on one ear and another clipped by his nose, he looked bored and was giving them the look that said he'd rather be in a dump site than here.

"What do you think, Taki-kun?" Shuichi giggled, spreading his cute charm all around.

"Tohma-san really likes you, ne, Shindou-san?" a newbie interrupted.

"Of course, _my _Tohma likes me" he said, purring slightly on the possessive, "After all I am the one he loves-"

"Ha, that's rich!" Taki cut the boy, "You're just his bitch, and everyone in this social circle knows that he's just after your status… You, yourself should know that baby doll"

"Fuck you, too, Taki-kun" Shuichi his beam that of a child, bit on the end of his straw with a hint of a flirt playing by. It was just to show his audience why did Tohma Seguchi want him in his bed and why he doesn't anyone else replacing the strawberry pocky lover anytime soon.

They all know why the student council president chooses him though, and it wasn't even because of the tricks he pulls off in at night when he plays slave to their blond head. It was only because he was a name and face that no one in the academy could forget. It was impossible to forget him, he was an icon in the academy, almost a star. How many times did the boy have to go up on stage just to get an award? Receive a medal? Or go home with another certificate to credit his literary talent?

It wasn't only because of the wonderful and prestigious titles under his belt but also the name that he has inherited from his family. Almost everyone knows of the chains of hotels and malls his parents have planted in Tokyo. Everyone knows the wealth behind the Shindou name.

"Shuichi" And with that, the pink haired writer felt the cold kiss on his cheek as a greeting gesture from his lover.

"Tohma, you're here!" Shuichi clapped his hands, as his boy friend sat beside him forgetting the existence of Taki and the other students, "Ne, how was the meeting today, Tohma? Any kids that need taking care of?"

"No, just the usual papers and files that needs to be signed, needs to be approved" Tohma smiled at his partner with feigned affection.

In this world, this place they have marked as their kingdom, Tohma was god and Shuichi was his spaniel. His perfect match, one that almost equaled him in everything but somehow shifted to the rank of second; nobody should top Tohma. Not even his lover, not even Shuichi.

Everyone thought they were the 'couple'; everyone loves to believe their sugar coated tales of love. But he saw right through each and every lie Shuichi has to force out of himself. He watched with a careful eye while he let his lips kiss his glass alcohol, he could see right through their façade.

The literary genius tried to wipe away the bits of non existing pieces of bread crumbs on his lover's face. He pampered him and treated him in a way that would make the school's journalists writing a headline with their loving pictures in their paper. All in black and white with bold letters that screeched their names.

Taki was the only one that spoke the truth and he likes it that way, he does it in front of the 'gang'. He does it in front of Shuichi. He even does it in front of Seguchi.

He isn't scared of Seguchi getting to him. He knows what their eternally smiling leader could do to his head, but he doesn't care. Taki knows Seguchi, he knows how the senior attacks, and the raven haired knows it so well he can dodge most of the crap thrown at his direction.

While he slowly puts his drink down, he smirked to himself, wanting to crack up at Shuichi's pathetic motherly care to every of Seguchi's moves.

**(SPACE HERE)**

"You're an ass hole, Taki" Shuichi found himself pinned to a wall by none other than his least favorite peer.

"That's not nice to say to a friend, Shu-kun" the black haired student grinned from ear to ear, his hand was positioned by the wall beside Shuichi's head.

"If you don't fucking leave me and Tohma alone, I am going to have your ass whooped out of this fucking institution" the not so childish taunt came tumbling out of his mouth.

Taki found himself amused, this boy, the very same one who was all cutesy and bubbly at the bar, was reduced to nothing more than a brat who was trying hard to step on the stones of maturity.

"Funny, you threatened me with that before like… a thousand times already" he threw his head back as he rolled out a laugh, and then returned to his gaze to the little bitch. "You are so fucking cute with your stupid princess complex, thinking you're all that just because you've got a fat bank account behind and with Tohma doing you…"

"Shut the hell up" Shuichi declared his voice dripping with acid in each word.

"Oh, I got the princess mad" he continued with a sing song voice, "I know the truth and you don't want others to know it… You two are a fake"

Shuichi tired of all this, pushed Taki away, "And yeah, you know what? You're a fucking rapist"

He slammed the door on his way out.

All Taki could do was grin, a winning point to his tally board again.

There always exists an unseen, almost intimate, bond a monster shares with his victim.

**(SPACE HERE)**

"Eiri-san, Tatsuha-san and Sakuma-san" the kind principal greeted them, "Welcome to Upper Cross University"

**(SPACE HERE)**

A/N: I know, I know, I start stories and take forever to finish them… but come on! I love writing! And for the school's name… come on… I just don't care. Just as long as it looks nice, it's okay. Ja ne!


	2. No Sense of Reason

**Chapter Two: Someone Like You**

When we were younger, I'd spend my summers with Tohma's family. Maybe I should correct that, since I never seen much of his family anyway, just Suguru a relative of his. But I did spend most of my summers with Tohma.

I always thought it was because Tohma was my cousin. Why cousin? Because that was the only word I knew back then, cousin. And I didn't want him to be my brother anyway.

But when we got a little older we did realize that we were in anyway not biologically related. Nothing in our blood has tied to each other, which was in some ways, a giant relief to my little heart back then. I don't know, but I think it was because of this stupid little exchange we did when we were kids.

Tohma was really different when he was a little boy, a lot different when we were kids. I think I should say the same to myself too. Tohma used to be really noisy one when we were a hell lot younger, and I was the one that was supposed to be mute or something. I don't talk much you see, I didn't see any reason to talk.

So I grew up with my Tohma filled summers, and from the very first time we met he would always pull my then raven colored hair and tell me I was ugly. Why would he call me that remained a mystery to me. Even now that we have reached this stage where we are to handle the befuddling situations are hormones force us into. But I did know they weren't supposed to be mean or anything, he was just being funny or I think he was being truthful.

Back to this talk we had when we were kids, but before I begin maybe I should warn you that my story is nothing special. So please, put back those Kleenex boxes away and if you want to skip my ever normal childhood, do so. I'd rather you do anyway.

You see, I have business people for parents. They're the all work and no play kind of guys, the ones you usually catch in those things they call 'movies'. They work like there's no end and as if stopping for a day would crash the whole company down. I'm not mad at them, not really. I never got to know them anyway, so I it's like I don't really feel anything for them.

They send me to school and give me everything I want, do you think I need any reason to rebel? I'm just a grateful boy.

Just because I don't see them doesn't mean they don't love me. I do think they love me, why else would they give me these things? Look, I'm a poet and I'm supposed to be sentimental, that's what we 'literary geniuses' are supposed to be. So don't give me anything else that says they're doing this for show.

So, let's go back to Tohma. His daddy was my daddy's pal in highschool, and they were this tight. And he has his own lonely bundle of joy too, so that was why when school is out of the corner and the heat is turning up we go to each other's places and spend the whole two months together. Nobody knows Tohma like I do and nobody knows me like Tohma does too.

He used to call me vary of things; the first of them was ugly because I had boring black hair. Of course pink is not my natural color, did you know how many retards went to me asking that? It's irritating.

That blonde president of ours used to be hyper when he was still seven year old. I was six that time, and you know what? I don't like being with Tohma.

I loved being with him.

He'd pull my hand while running so fast in the middle of the park, and we'd end up letting a flock of bird fly away as we crash by their place near the fountain. We'd climb trees, tall trees, and we'd fall back down with our knees and arms in bruises. But hey, we were kids; Tohma was the one who said it was all right while I cry my eyes out. There was a time he called me sissy, and that was how I first learned how to throw my first punch. It was terrible throw, it didn't even hurt because he just smiled at me.

He'd drape an arm over my thin shoulders and pull me close in a friendship hug. His huge grin taking over his face, he would take me to places like the mall and we'd play in the arcades. All on our own.

He'd make me feel proud of everything I do; he was the first one to read the stuff I write. I don't really deserve to be called a 'writer'; I'm really crappy at these kinds of things. This was already when we had a few years behind us.

"Hey, that's really nice" he was thirteen and remnants of childhood smiles were still there. He even called me Shu-chan, "And I bet I know who wrote this..."

This was where everything changed, this stage.

"Thanks, Tohma-kun"

He'd read the things I write and every year those loopy grins are starting to calm down. Tohma was morphing, and so was I.

Annually, I would find myself bouncing by, instead of he running up to me. It was supposed to be him going around with all the cooky ideas and strange stories for our nocturne dreams. This time, the tables have turned and I found myself sucking on all the happiness that belonged to Tohma.

They all belonged to me now.

I don't know why he was transforming, nevertheless I could see them.

"Ne, Shu-chan, do you like me?"

He asked that once.

He was turning into someone else that time.

His loopy grin was on my face now and my silent mask was hanging by his.

I cupped his face and loomed in close until we were so close and then said.

"Of course, Tohma-kun"

"I like you as my friend"

That was the summer that ended all his childishness.

**(SPACE HERE)**

A/N: That was... something. Oh well, I'll write Yuki and the other guys some other time... I'm really busy, gomen nasai minna!


	3. He Was a Punk

**Chapter Three: He Was a Punk**

A stream of light hit his face, making him turn to the other side to block away the small heat eating at his face.

Yuki's day always start out with noise, the source from his radio clock.

"Good morning, good morning Tokyo… first time check of the day and it is six thirty. Get out of bed and smell the sweet morning breeze, while you're at it let's get started with Porno Graffitti, Century Lovers!"

And without a moment too soon, the lyrics wafted through the room.

The traditional groan that sounded like 'fuck' was heard, and he threw his blanket off of his form. Like every morning for the last two years, he wakes up shirtless and without a room mate to tell him about it. He wakes up staring at the J-rock posters glaring back at him with their gloom and doom all plastered to greet him every morning.

His room was a mess, papers of lyrics were sprawled all over his table some falling haplessly on the floor. Magazines were neatly stacked on one corner; all were splashed with the statement of anger and rage.

As Yuki got in the bathroom, he tells himself it's just another day.

A towel was hanging by his left shoulder, his hands plastered on both side of the sink as he stared at his on the mirror. The annoyance was still there, so he turned on the tap and let the water he got on his hand splash by his face. Rubbing the wet off, he looked at the mirror, the annoyance was still there.

Then he pulled out his black eyeliner and started to trace the lower part of his eyes.

**(SPACE HERE)**

He was a punk. He was a rocker. He was a rebel.

He was whatever they labeled him.

There was nothing more to say about Yuki Eiri except for whatever name they decided to stick with him. Yuki didn't like the idea of labels- he usually thinks they for canned goods- being named and segregated into a certain status- what's worse, you even have to act the way they tell you to.

But, then again it wasn't that he can't play the role anyway.

He was the one to sit at lonely dark corners and never interact with any other living being. The eyeliners that were applied beneath his eyes suggested he's not a character to be messed with. His all around black outfit would tell people a quarter of a mile away to not get in his way- hence the reason why he can plow through a crowd no problem.

"Ne, aniki, I think you should drop the whole bastard look" his younger brother said. "Also the attitude"

"Shut up and go away, I don't need your advice today Dr. Phil"

Tatsuha looked a lot like Eiri without makeup (makeup being eyeliner for his eyes, a dash of powder that makes him paler than usual), with the exception of hair color and eyes. Yuki was a bleached blond child with matching amber eyes, whilst his younger kin was raven haired and had his own black orbs. It was also the attitude that has them light years away from each other.

Tatsuha was a good boy, not all around two shoes good, but he wasn't the one living all alone in an apartment now is he? Yuki's rebellion was the cause of his mother's sadness, his dad's temper, his older sister's pleas to return and his hands to pick out most of his possessions and live that place he forced himself to call home.

As he found himself wearing the same uniform as he's brother, he couldn't help but wonder why his father still hasn't cut him off the inheritance list. As he remembered, he had violet streaks crisscrossing his blond hair when their last argument erupted.

"Ne, Yuki… you know it's… going to be Christmas…" Tatsuha spoke up, "And well, it's been two years…"

"So? Does it matter?" Yuki ran his hand across his hair, "Stop telling me to come home, I don't care"

He was also a, his father's favorite word, 'waste'.

Yuki was always at the lead from the start of his academic life, never the one at the back. The blond used to have a clean face too, along with that a clean record and a group of clean friends.

"Yuki, look" his sibling stopped him from his track and looked at him, eye to eye "Dad didn't mean those things, he loves you… Come on, why is he still sending you to school if he doesn't?"

"Because I am the eldest son and by the written will of our dear dead grandfather, the next heir should be the eldest son" Yuki pushed pass his brother, "Delinquent or not"

It was true; there really was a time when Yuki was a good boy too. Everyone who thought can change the spinning of the world, that little boy of theirs that dreamed of impossible things. But, that was back then now when they look inside of him, all they could find is a broken music box.

When it was still fixed, he would always unwind the key. And the melodious trickle of Schubert's Serenade would lift him off his feet and bring him to places.

But ever since that day, it won't play anymore.

"Aniki…"

He left Tatsuha standing.

**(SPACE HERE)**

It took a while, but he pieced the music box together. It wouldn't play though and it really made Eiri sad that he can't wind it anymore. There was something stuck inside that even he can't fix it. He did everything he could but all attempts fell into vain hope.

"Good morning class, these three young gentlemen will be part of our class for what is left of the school year" the teacher started.

Yuki stood next to his brother, his gaze somewhere outside the window.

He was supposed to be on the next year but ended up having to bear with his brother. The fact that his rebellion caused him to drop a year out of his former school is enough to have them classmates.

"Na, no, da!" declared the other boy, "My name is Sakuma Ryuichi and this is my friend Kumaguro" he lifted his little purple bunny, "We're very happy to be here and… oh wait…" the boy said then pulled the bunny near his ear.

"What…? Speak louder, Kuma-chan…" he whispered, the made a few of their soon to be classmates exchange weird looks. "Gomen nasai, minna! Kuma-chan is a bit shy, so he asked me to say that it's swell being around you guys and that… What Kuma-chan? Yeah, and he also said that we can all be friends!"

As the eccentric boy bowed down with a smile that reached from ear to ear, Eiri can't help but feel a bit sorry.

From where he stood, he could pretty much see a bunch already with their fist to teach this freak a lesson or two.

"Well... My name is Uesugi Tatsuha, and well, I don't really have much to say much about me" he scratched the back of his head, "Um… and well… why don't you go ahead, aniki" the raven haired boy gave him a slight push.

Yuki found himself the center of attention that he least wanted. They were all looking at him, a group at the back diving him with their scalpel of deep observation.

"My name is Eiri Yuki-" he started; he would have had the most fantastic of lies quoted if not for the fact that there was a hand raised at the back for a question

"Hey, did the other dude just call you 'aniki'? Are you twins or something?" a boy from behind cut; he was raven haired like his younger sibling.

"Yeah, we're brothers, but not twins"

"How's that? And what's up with the last names? Why are you an Eiri while he's a… Uesu… whatever?"

"Aizawa-san, I think our guest would rather appreciate it if his personal matters would be discussed in another time" the teacher waved her hand to let the said interrogative go away. "Are there anymore things you want the class to know about yourselves?"

Their replies were interrupted when a small rapping at the door had everyone's attention averted.

"Ne, gomen nasai" poked the pink haired head of an individual, "Did I interrupt anything?"

"Shindou-san, Shindou-san…" the teacher went over to her table and pulled out what seemed to be her record. The sound of murmuring went around in the room; Eiri could the Aizawa boy from before exchange smirks with a blond boy on the other side of the room. "You are aware that this is your fifth tardy?"

"Gomen ne, sensei" the boy entered, and closed the door behind him. "I'll try to attend earlier…"

"Its okay, Shindou-san" the teacher forced a smile, it seemed that way to Yuki. "We all understand, no need for words… move along to your sit, dear"

The pink haired boy gave a childish smile and scurried to his seat.

As the old lady returned to them, she assigned them their seats. He sneered; he was sitting right beside the pink haired brat.

"Hey…" he heard the whisper from his left, "my name is Shuichi, what's yours?"

"Eiri Yuki" the blond took out his English book from his bag and turned it to the page where a sample of Macbeth was waiting for them to be read.

"Well, welcome… it's nice to have new students"

"Pleased"

"Well… you know if you need a look around…"

"Yeah, I'll look for the freak with the gay mop on his head"

Yuki didn't look at the shocked face of the late comer. Those who heard had their face set in surprise; Aizawa clapped a bit and tried his best to push down a chuckle.

Shuichi was speechless- not only was he snubbed but he was called a freak. It should never happen this way, he found himself retreating to his seat. Not recovering from the idea of being called something that is no way a compliment, his face clearly showing his offended state.

After the ringing of the bell for recess, half of the school heard of how the newcomer called Shuichi a freak.

**(SPACE HERE)**

A/N: Well… I'm already starting on Ryu-chan's; I'll post it up y next week or so! Ja! I heart Porno Graffitti, so if anyone knows where I acn download their songs... tell me!


	4. He Did Ballet

**Chapter Four: He Did Ballet**

Ryuichi passed his RAD at the age of fifteen.

Ryuichi was one of the most well known dancers at the age of thirteen.

Ryuichi started joining other disciplines of dancing at the age of ten.

Ryuichi had the chance to join a dancing contest in Germany and went back to Japan with a silver medal hanging by his neck at the age of eight.

Ryuichi was forced by his lunatic of a mother to do tap dancing and ballet at four.

Ryuichi got Kumaguro as a gift from his uncle for Christmas at the age of two.

Even though the last bit didn't seem to sound relevant to the things mentioned above it to some, however to Ryuichi it meant a lot. Ever since the first time he felt the little bunny's soft cover caressing his skin he realized how in love he was with it.

There was never a moment in his life that the bunny has never witnessed. He took Kumaguro everywhere he goes, and though he didn't look like it, he'd beat the living day light out of anyone who tries to take his bunny away.

"Ne, usagi kawaii" a ballerina once went to him, looking down at him with warmth and glow that was suppose to attract him to her. The then young dancer looked at her and held on to Kumaguro tighter, scared that she might remove the purple rabbit from his clutches.

"Ryu-kun, don't be scared, we just want to play with you" another girl came in, her hair in a tight bun and she wore a blue tutu for her show.

But the little seven years old won't budge, it was strange.

After a few minutes of trying to get his attention, the two girls decided to leave him alone. The little boy sat on the farthest corner away from all the other children who were practicing with their partners and friends. As he looked at them, his heart reached out to those others.

But it's reaching hand was left all for no one to take as he sat there, with Kumaguro in his arms.

Ryuichi thought that he was doomed to be alone.

**(SPACE HERE)**

"Yahoo, Kuma-chan, I can make a wish now!" the eccentric student named Ryuichi declared as he managed to piece his chopstick evenly. He was sitting alone underneath a sakura tree that has yet to bloom with his purple bunny.

"Should I wish for new points, Kuma-chan? I can't do any good pirouettes if I don't get new ones" he placed a finger on his chin, "Or maybe another chance to dance with Mayumi-san! She is cute as Odette…"

To the naked eye, Ryuichi was blessed with the body that never had any trouble with weight. He was the one who can finish two whole pizza pies, wherein nobody knows where the fat of those he ate goes to. He should thank heredity for its marvelous job. It was from his mother's side that had him receive the ever great metabolism, the one that ships food to the pits of oblivion so he doesn't have to worry much about weight. And also the amazing gift he has which was dancing, he could twist body into a pretzel if he wants and not complain how much it hurts.

"Well… Itedekimasu!" he stabbed his even chop sticks, and started to dig in. As he ate at light of speed, the purple bunny was sitting with his back- Ryu doesn't like it when people call Kuma-chan 'it'- leaning on the tree's hard skin. His food remained untouched while Ryuichi's container was devoid even of the smallest piece of rice that used to reside there.

"Ne… Kuma-chan, aren't you going to eat that?" the green haired boy asked, pointing at the (noticeably) untouched food of his only friend. He looked at the plush doll for a moment, and as if a reply was given Ryuichi smiled and thanked his best pal for the offering of food.

"You know what, Kuma-chan? You should really eat more" he poked the (un)living toy's soft tummy with his stick, "You're going to end up anorexic if you're not careful… It was okay for Anna Pavlova she was great with her delicate frame, but turning into a Nicole Ritchie is just too scary…"

Students passed by the new boy, each and everyone thinking he has a crack in the head. No one could stand a few meters from where he was standing, because most were afraid of being contaminated by the boy's unconventional habit.

"Ah! I am so full!" the boy stretched his arms, "What about you, Kuma-chan? I bet you're begging for a piece of pocky right now… well that's your fault for not wanting to eat!" With that, he showed his tongue to the rabbit in mock, thinking that would make the tiny toy whine and cry in despair at his lost.

One of the seniors who saw him pulled that age old childish taunt shook his head along with his friends, the words pathetic and new kid part of their conversation.

The bell broke the scene and signaled everyone to go back inside.

"Na no da! It's time, we better hurry, Kuma-chan! We don't want to miss anything important!" and with that, he grabbed the rabbit who unknown to the whole world was grumbling that he doesn't want to attend any boring lectures.

**(SPACE HERE)**

A/N: Extremely short, apologies! I am running out of ideas!


End file.
